Las Muñecas de la Mafia
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: La historia de dos muñecas de la mafia hijas del yakuza más poderoso del Japón, obligadas a contraer matrimonio con hijos de clanes poderosos. La vida no es fácil cuando se es una muñeca sádica y de porcelana que termina enamorándose del amor. ―Fic ll de la Trilogía Fics de Capítulos Cortos FCC―
1. Inicio

**InuYasha no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios.**

Este fic viene siendo el que reemplazara a _Vegas, baby_ cuando la primera parte termine. Es un fic igual de viejo que VB que tenía estancado en mi laptop y decidí sacarlo a pasear para ver que piensan. Como tiene más de un año que lo escribí, está un poco ridículo (según yo) y un poco soso, pero no importa. Me gusta de que va y lo quise publicar porque sí n.n Lo he pulido, editado y corregido lo más que puedo, pero sigue estando masomenos, así que no me exijan mucho y disfruten!

**PS.** El tema de Bankotsu es una entrada, se despejara en el próximo cap.

******Este fic forma parte de una trilogía de Fics de capítulos cortos (FCC) _Vegas, baby_ está incluido junto con otro fic que no he publicado y que lo daré a conocer en algunos meses.

_Disfruten mis bobadas!_

**cp.**

* * *

**Las muñecas de la mafia**

―Señorita, por favor, ha tomado suficiente ―dijo el cantinero bigotón.

Kagome se quedó muda. Borracha y todo, sabía que el señor tenía razón; ya había bebido demasiado. ¿Y por qué? Por un maldito desgraciado, rata inmunda. ¡Maldita escoria!

― ¿Sabe? Todos los hombres son iguales ―dijo arrastrando la voz a más no poder.

El cantinero suspiró.

―Permítame que le diga, señorita ―empezó a hablar―, es usted una jovencita muy joven y guapa, andar llorando por los bares por algún hombre ingrato no vale su tiempo.

_No habla en doble sentido. No me mira como a un pedazo de carne. No siento que tenga dobles intenciones._

―Gracias. Ya no tomare más, ¿me puede llamar un taxi? ―preguntó.

El cantinero sonrió aliviado por haberle hecho entrar en razón.

―Claro que sí, en un momento se lo pido.

Kagome Higurashi era una chica hermosa; veintitrés años, piernas torneadas, cabello largo y un rostro precioso. Lo tenía todo: fama, dinero, poder, autos…y los hombres le sobraban. Pero ella había elegido a uno de los peores, se había enamorado de un idiota, de un hombre infiel, mentiroso, embustero. ¿Qué le quedaba si tenía todo y escogía nada? Nada, le quedaba nada. Con ese asunto de los hombres y de los noviazgos, vivía en un mundo lleno de fantasías y de colores en rosas. No sabía lo que era el amor, en realidad no lo sabía. Y ese hombre solo le había dado el visto malo del romance. Su amiga y su hermana le habían advertido que ese hombre no podía ser bueno, ¿pero a ella qué le importo? Nadie experimentaba en cabeza ajena, y Kagome Higurashi no era la excepción. Así que se dejó llevar por el pequeño experimento que ese hombre pretendió ser en un principio. Se vio envuelta en un mundo de muchas mentiras y de muchos _te amo _a montón. Mentiras, viles y estúpidas mentiras.

Pero era tan guapo, alto, de cabello negro, con unos ojos azules hermosos, era precioso, era Bankotsu. Bankotsu _noseqe_; hijo de _nosequien_, dueño de _nosecuanto_ y un grandísimo hijo de puta. ¡De puta, les digo!

―Me pregunto… ¿qué hará en estos momentos? ―susurró muy bajito.

Suspiró.

Seguramente se estaba revolcando con alguna zorra. Sí, seguro era eso. ¿Qué más si no? Era hombre, de acuerdo, lo entendía a la perfección, ¿pero qué no se podía tocar el mismo? ¿Enserio tenía que tenerlo enterrado siempre? ¡Por el Karma! Que malgaste de su tiempo. Mientras podría estar aprendiendo algo, un idioma, a pintar, a tocar algún instrumento, andaba por ahí enterrando su verga en diferentes hoyos. Esperaba que alguno le tocara podrido y que el hedor se le pegara. Sí, eso le enseñaría.

_Qué bueno que él no me arrebató mi florecita. _

―Señorita, su taxi le espera.

El cantinero le sonrió.

―Gracias.

Dejó un billete que sobrepasaba por mucho lo que ella debía.

―Lo que sobra es de usted ―le indicó, tomando su pequeño bolso y poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

Tenía puestos unos tacones mortales, su regla era: _Nueve centímetros o más, o no salgo. _Caminaba perfectamente en ellos; unos Louboutin negros preciosos de suela roja y con pequeños diamantes incrustados a los lados. ¿Caros? Claro, más que su vida, pero esa ya se la había vendido al diablo hacía muchos años. Kagome no era una niña buena, estaba lejos de ser eso; fumaba mucho, bebía en exceso y estaba segura que hacía unos años había participado en una orgía, no lo recordaba muy bien, la marihuana solía causar esos efectos, aunque si recordaba habérsela pasado muy bien. Al amanecer se había tomado la pastilla del día siguiente y siguió con su vida. Era mala, Kagome era problemas. Le gustaba manejar armas, le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente; era una sádica. Disfrutaba de la sangre, le gustaba el sufrimiento ajeno, ¿y porque no? No estaba loca, ella lo sabía. Solo se interesaba en cosas que otras chicas no.

Kagome Higurashi era hija de Kato Higurashi; un hombre de la mafia japonesa, ¡un yakuza! De los grandes, respetables y los que mandaban en casi todo el Japón. _Solo déjame fuera de ese mundo_, le había dicho Kagome a su padre. _Solo por ahora, mientras encuentro lo que en realidad me gusta_, eso había dicho ella. Pero al sentir el poder de un arma entre sus manos…la textura y la suavidad del mango de una pistola, de una espada, de un simple cuchillo, y lo que venía después, dolor, sangre…era sadismo. De acuerdo, ¿por qué ocultarlo? No estaba del todo orgullosa de ello, pero no la hacía menos humana.

A demás, la mafia japonesa no se metía con nadie que fuese inocente, nada ahí dentro era un juego. Había respeto y orgullo, mucho respeto a quien se le debía y a quien era inocente. Pero también estaba lleno de escoria, maleantes, criminales, gente mala, en realidad mala. Gente peligrosa y bárbara; asesinos, violadores, psicópatas. Ese era el tipo de gente que había ahí dentro. Pero a ella le gustaba, se había acostumbrado a tal. Siempre había tenido clases de todo, defensa personal, judo, karate, tae-kwan-do, y otras cosillas ilegales, tenía buenos sentidos y buenísimos reflejos.

Era Kagome Higurashi; una chica que aparentaba lindura y sensibilidad, pero que escondía un monstruo rabioso dentro. Esa chica tenía mucha rabia acumulada. Se había hecho novia de Bankotsu porque quería probar un poco de la vida real, fuera de la sangre, de los asesinos y alejada del mundo loco de su padre. Bankotsu no era nadie, era solo un niño mimado, era alguien real. No estaba envuelto en toda esa maraña de crimen, por eso había elegido estar con él, ¡y carajo! lo había amado. O al menos eso se quiso hacer creer cuando él la llenaba de regalos innecesarios y de besos calientes. Sus manos, su boca, su rostro, su altura. Era Bankotsu, el chico al que su padre odiaba tanto. _¡Él no es uno de ellos! Debes de darte cuenta que no encaja en nuestro mundo_, su padre le había dicho.

Y el señor Kato tenía razón; Bankotsu no era uno de ellos, probablemente quedaría atrapado dentro de todo el rollo y saldría muerto o algo peor, ella lo sabía. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de poner en práctica todos sus años de enseñanzas acumuladas, haría sufrir a Bankotsu hasta que rogara por su muerte.


	2. Hija de su padre

**Gracias a: Nami, Evangeline Odette, blueviolet01, Bastard Tendencies, sesshhoxcris, Lilliana1118, TIERNA ORFELINA, Raquel16SesshxRin, mayraruiztorres3 Arovi y un anon que me ha reclamado por VB y MMHI, jajajaja.**

El primer capitulo tuvo buenas respuestas, gracias a los reviews, a los favoritos y a las alertas! Espero que les guste el giro que la historia va a dar y que vayan sufriendo junto con Kagome, por que yo sufrí y lloré cuando escribí esta escena u.u (hace más de un año, pero todavía me acuerdo jaja)

Espero leer sus comentarios y sus opiniones para este capitulo, besos!

* * *

**2.**

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―su padre habló.

―Creo que ya lo sabes. ¿O no mandaste a todo tu sequito de perros a que me vigilaran?

Kato frunció el ceño.

―Vienes ebria.

―Así es. ¡Ebria como una chica que se tomó varios tequilas en un bar de mala muerte!

Kato suspiró fuertemente.

― ¿Qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu hermana? ―Kagome rodó sus ojos―. Ya le hemos conseguido marido y pronto se comprometerán y se casaran. Rin es tu hermana menor, tú deberías de ser el ejemplo.

― ¡No me voy a casar con un desconocido, papá! Yo no soy Rin. Nunca voy a ser Rin ―habló arrastrando las palabras―. Me llamo, Kagome. KA-GO-ME. La verdad es que no es muy difícil de pronunciar. ¡Recuérdalo para la próxima! ―le gritó furiosa.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó él. Kato era un hombre intimidante; 1.85, cincuenta años, cabello negro, ojos negros, tez morena, nariz recta, mirada amenazante y tenía bastantes cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y una en el rostro que le hacía lucir tenebroso―. No tolerare que mi hija me hable así bajo mi propio techo.

Kagome lo ignoró.

―La vamos a perder, papá. La vamos a perder así como perdimos a mamá ―soltó con rabia. El rostro de Kato se ensombreció. Pocas veces Kagome sacaba a flote el tema de su madre muerta, nunca lo hacía, de hecho. Pero estaba ebria, hablaba verdades que no podían dejar de salir―. Estas metiendo a Rin a la boca del lobo, nunca no la devolverán. Y si sigues con tus matrimonios forzados, me vas a terminar perdiendo a mí también. Y te quedaras solo, ¡sol-

Kato le pegó una bofetada antes de que ella pudiera terminar una sola oración.

― ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Largo de mi propiedad! ―le espetó molesto.

Kagome irguió la cara con un semblante serio y tranquilo. Estaba muy ebria, pero no se iba a permitir llorar frente a él. Ya había sufrido bastante dentro de ese mundo, su padre la trataba como a una muñeca, como a un trapo que no podía caminar.

― ¡De acuerdo! Me voy de tu casa ―le dijo viéndole con rabia, dolor y sin lágrimas―. Pero te juro por la madre que una vez tuve y que mataste ―Kato retuvo el aire―, que nunca volverás a saber nada más de mí.

Kato la observó dar una media vuelta. Tragando en seco, frunció el ceño como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Su hija se estaba yendo y él era demasiado orgulloso para ir tras ella y detenerla. Kagome ya le había hecho muchas de esas; _me voy de la casa, papá. ¡Nunca más volverás a saber nada de mí!_ Y a los pocos meses, regresaba con la cola entre las patas, arrepentida, queriendo estar cerca de su padre y de su única hermanita, los necesitaba. Pero esta vez…esta vez era diferente, estaba ebria, y había jurado sobre su madre, sobre su única madre, que nunca más volvería a escuchar nada de ella.

La vio caminar en esos tacones que el odiaba, tambaleándose como una prostituta. Retuvo unas lágrimas sabiendo que tal vez Kagome estuviese diciendo la verdad y que no la vería en un largo tiempo.

―**LMDLM―**

Maldita sea… ¿ahora a dónde carajos iba a parar? No quería saber ya nada de su familia, todos sus tíos también estaban involucrados, todo el mundo terminaba involucrado en ese negocio.

Rin… Rin terminaría metida en eso hasta los huesos, ni siquiera quería imaginar que pasaría con ella. Había conocido al hombre que le habían elegido; era el mayor del clan Taishō, era un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados, con un porte excelente y un rostro serio. Era muy guapo, siempre vestía con trajes y parecía un hombre de negocios de la ciudad, pero en realidad eran puros negociosos sucios.

El clan Taishō era conocido y reconocido por ser el mejor clan en manejar el lavado de dinero, eran expertos y los mejores. Por eso su padre quería casarlas con los hermano Taishō; se formaban alianzas, nuevos emporios, y nacían nuevos clanes, cosas de esas. Rin había sido tan tonta para ver a aquel hombre como el príncipe con el cual siempre había soñado. Aceptó porque había estado segura que ese hombre era para ella y que ella era para él, Rin y sus cosas. El otro hermano Taishō era un verdadero desastre, si a ella le preguntaban, era el menor y era con el que intentaban casarla a ella.

Ella no había aceptado, no quería comprometerse con un extraño, no a las expensas de las conveniencias de otros. Clanes de esto, clanes de aquello, bah, que se los metieran todos por el culo. Ella no quería estar involucrada en eso, no más de lo que ya lo estaba por ser hija del yakuza más importante de todo Japón.

_Si tan solo mamá no hubiera muerto… ella supiera que hacer, que decirme. _

Pero su madre ya no estaba ahí, y Rin tampoco.

Estaba sola.

Caminaba sin rumbo, era tarde y las calles estaban vacías. Varios maleantes ya se le habían acercado, pero al reconocerla le habían rehuido como si fuera peste. ¿Qué no podía ser una chica normal? No, claro que no, no lo era; era una chica mala, le gustaba, eso era. No podía cambiarlo, su padre no había tenido la culpa de aquello, no la muerte de su madre, no nada. Estaba en sus genes, suponía, estaba en ella desde que tenía memoria. Había sido ella la que había querido practicar con armas cuando pequeña, a la que le gustaba el color y el olor de la sangre.

Ahora estaba sola, en realidad sola. ¿Qué haría? ¿Sango? No, su padre rastrearía a su mejor amiga, sería la primera en ser interrogada.

Pero era la hija de su padre; tenía una mente siniestra que pocas veces dejaba ver. Era buena protegiéndose a sí misma, escondiendo cosas, escondiéndose, yéndose sin dejar pistas o huellas. Le gustaba ser escurridiza porque podía serlo y porque era buena siendo escurridiza. Tenía rutas de escape, gente de confianza, amigos que había hecho por pura conveniencia y también tenía una facilidad increíble para mentir y salirse de problemas. Era natural, era la hija de Kato Higurashi.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Tokio, era una ciudad muy bonita, grande, llena de gente de todos los colores y para todos los gustos, con comida exquisita. No solo era Japón, eran muchas partes de todo el mundo, había sabores y colores de todas partes del mundo.

Kagome tenía veintitrés años, era muy guapa, hablaba cuatro idiomas y era alta como una modelo con un rostro muy bonito. Nadie pensaría que esa chica bonita de rostro lindo e inocente fuese la hija de Kato Higurashi, la única que se creía ese cuento era ella misma, nadie se imaginaria que fuese hija de ese ser tan temible y tan poderoso. Ninguna de sus hijas se parecía al hombre, eran demasiado tiernas, inocentes, lindas, eran igual a su madre; Naomi Higurashi había hecho un buen trabajo como madre.

Todos adoraban a la mujer, no solamente porque fuese la esposa del jefe yakuza más importante de todo el jodido Japón, pero también porque era una mujer con una infinita bondad. Era imposible como Kato y ella habían congeniado tan bien; él era un hombre fuerte, poderoso, serio, un hombre que no sonreía y que era estricto y tenía una mirada amenazante. Ella era todo lo contrario, era una mujer dulce, sonriente, alegre, con mucha paciencia y con mucho amor a la cocina; cocinaba para todos, para todos los criminales que eran lacayos de Kato. Le sonreía a todos, hasta a los más malditos, no juzgaba a nadie, vivían en un mundo en donde juzgar era una hipocresía y en donde señalar con el dedo cobraba vidas. Y ellos eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, eran felices, eran puro amor. Después vino Kagome y le siguió Rin, dos niñas de cabello negro, con ojos cafés muy grandes y con rostros de porcelana y con aires europeos. La señora Naomi era una mujer europea, nacida y criada en Italia, había conocido a Kato en un altercado que se había dado entre la mafia italiana y la japonesa, las miradas habían sobrado, fue amor, amor a primera vista que ahora solo quedaba de recuerdo.

Pero ahora que la señora Naomi había muerto y que Kato se las apañaba el solo para criar a dos hijas que ya estaban bastante creciditas, el asunto se le había ido de las manos; no podía con Kagome. Rin por otro lado, era una chica dócil, sumisa, linda y obediente. Pero Kagome Higurashi no se dejaba mangonear, no por su padre, no por nadie. Ella era ella sola, le gustaba la vida independiente, le alegraba el corazón estar sola. Era buena estando sola, era ella y nadie más. Ahora más que nunca se quería alejar de su familia, ya no había familia. Su padre se quería deshacer de ella, haciéndola a un lado mientras la casaba con un desconocido y él seguía siendo el hombre más poderoso de Japón pretendiendo que no tenía hijas. Pues ahora le iba a dar el gusto y el placer de quedarse solo. Si tanto trataba de apartarlas, ella se iría solita. No necesitaba de su padre, no necesitaba de Rin, no necesitaba de ese hombre desconocido con el que la querían casar. Se necesitaba a ella y con eso mero bastaba.

**Deja un review para que a Kagome no se la violen en la calle :(**


	3. Lejos

**Gracias a: Raquel16SesshxRin, Arovi, Katy Beth, lLexa, sesshoxcris, janet-knul, Bastard Tendencies, anii, doll, July-Chann, KagomeDeTaisho22, JOAN, yamig48, JANET-KNUL, Marianux, AliceSesshTaisho, Angelica love, vanemoni, caritomoxa, Chicken Taisho, E.**

**ReviewTalk: **Kagome es una perra! Claro que no se va a dejar violar por nadie! Sería imposible que eso pasara. Esta Kagome es muy diferente a todas las que leemos en otros fics, es una Kagome con rencor, sádica, violenta y para nada tierna o tímida. Vamos a seguir viendo mucho de ese fuego que Kag lleva dentro. Parece que he pensado en hacer cinco capitulos de Kagome y cinco de Rin y así llevármela. Ustedes que piensan? Así acaparo la historia de las cuatro parejas mejor. Si es de esa forma, entonces pronto saldrá Rin y Sesshomaru también. Ya aparecerá Inu y Kagome y él se encontraran cara a cara!

Espero que el cap les guste, no lo edité pero parece que no tiene ningún error, creo... Gracias a las chicas que me halagan! Ya no lo hagan! Porque después me creo todo :( Las quiero mucho!

Pronto estaré actualizando MMHI y VB, esperen las actualizaciones. 

*****Espero que tengas el tiempo de pasarte al nuevo foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor, del cual soy administradora. El link esta en mi perfil hasta abajo.

**BYE!**

* * *

**3.**

Después de caminar bastante, estaba más que segura que varios autos la seguían; eran perros de su padre que la estaban siguiendo. Entró en un callejón de muchos bares, burdeles y casas ilegales de apostar; estaba lleno de hombres rudos, prostitutas, apostadores, alcohólicos y demás escoria. Le importó un pepino y empezó a caminar entre la peste, los Louboutin negros de diez centímetros y un vestido negro que dejaba mucho a la imaginación eran lo que la hacían ver atractiva y apetecible, no se veía vulgar, pero más como una supermodelo. Su cabello negro caía en cascadas hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda y su piel de porcelana deslumbraba con las luces neón del callejón sucio.

Ojos fascinados la veían, hombres feos con sonrisas sucias y prostitutas con miradas asesinas. ¿Quién era ella?, se preguntaban, oh si, era Kagome Higurashi. Una mirada era suficiente para darse cuenta que esa mujer era prohibida; una mano en ella, una palabra inapropiada significaba muerte y nada más. Muchos le daban sonrisas tontas que salían de la nada solo para halagar. Rodó sus ojos viendo a la escoria y siguió caminando entre la calle sucia mientras que se aproximaba a su destino, un cabaret; enorme, con chicas por aquí y por allá. El dueño era un amigo, en realidad era una amistad de conveniencia, pero el hombre había llegado a ser un buen amigo y un excelente bromista, aunque un depravado total. Se acercó a la puerta que tenía a un gran y robusto hombre bloqueándola.

―Soy Higurashi, no dejes entrar a ningún hombre de negro por esta puerta, no al menos hasta que pasen diez minutos ―ordenó lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, algunas dos docenas de hombres se habían aproximado lo suficiente para que todos ahí se escondieran como ratas―. Entregas este papel al hombre al mando y eso será todo, ¿me entiendes? ―preguntó entregándole un papelito con sus labios sellados en rojo sangre.

El hombre moreno asintió seriamente y Kagome entró por la puerta escurriéndose entre mujeres desnudas y con plumas por doquier.

Afuera, los hombres de su padre corrían hasta la puerta por donde ella se había metido, todos con armas metidas en los pantalones y otras de fuera. La gente del callejón, temió, todos estaban quietos y algunos se las habían ingeniado para meterse a los bares o para esconderse tras basureros.

El hombre en mando observó al guardia que ni tardo ni perezoso le entregó el papel con el beso de Kagome.

El hombre leyó el papel rápidamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

―No pueden entrar ―es lo que el guardia se atrevió a decir―. Tendrán que esperar quince minutos ―mintió.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, aquella muchacha hija de la mafia, estaba huyendo y él vio a su propia hija en los ojos de Kagome Higurashi. Sabía que las muñecas de la mafia tenían una vida pesada y esa niña estaba sufriendo como nunca.

El hombre al mando arrugó el ceño como maniaco y volvió a releer la nota; Kagome especificaba que nadie en aquel callejón o dentro de aquellos locales, saliera lastimado. Amenazas, amenazas y un _púdranse todos_.

La mitad de los hombres entraron pasados quince minutos, buscando y rebuscando a Kagome por todas partes, pero Kagome ya estaba lejos del cabaret montada sobre una motoneta negra y con un casco que le cubría el cabello y el rostro por completo.

Ahí dentro se había cambiado las ropas, había tomado nuevas y había abrazado y besado a Miroku Tsujitani, un hombre no más mayor que ella y muy guapo; era un mafioso que no le gustaba estar metido entre las pistolas y la pólvora, le gustaba lavar dinero y vender droga rodeado de mujeres bellas a las cuales les hacia el amor cada que podía. Eso significaba, todos los días, a todas horas y con varias a la vez. Pero a Kagome le agradaba, era una buena compañía, él era su ruta de escape y el encargado de que la disfrazaran y la maquillaran para que pareciera otra persona. Esta vez no había necesitado nada, pero le había dado varias pelucas de cortes y colores diferentes. Ahora vestía toda de negro y era una persona más entre todas en las calles de Japón.

La noche era tranquila, pero su mente estaba echa un lio. Manejaba por inercia habiendo memorizado el camino al lugar deseado para escapar. No podía creer todo lo que había hecho, sabía que algún día se iría de casa harta de todo, o que su mismo padre la lanzaría a la calle, lo sabía tan bien como que la nochera era oscura y el día no. Sabía que su padre buscaría por ella, que gritaría por ella y que se arrepentiría de haberla corrido, tal vez no ahora, pero dentro de años lo haría.

Las calles estaban solas y una camioneta grande y negra se estacionó a su lado esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera verde. Ella se puso de nervios, ¿la habían seguido? ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Su huida había sido perfecta. La camioneta de al lado sonó el claxon y ella quiso arrancar de ahí pero sabría que levantaría sospechas. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, arrancó lo más rápido posible y la camioneta parecía querer jugar carreritas con ella, aceleró tanto o más que ella y le cerró el paso cuando ella quiso tomar un atajo y terminó encerrada entre una cerca y aquella camioneta.

Alguien abrió la puerta y un chico de casi dos metros salió de ahí con una pistola en mano.

¡Era él! ¿Qué carajos hacía él ahí?

― ¡Me seguiste, pedazo de imbécil! ―gritó sin quitarse el casco.

InuYasha Taishō sonrió como el demonio que era y disparó a una de las llantas de la motoneta de Kagome.

―No irás a ninguna parte si no es conmigo, nena.

* * *

**¿Kagome se dejará toquetear por el papi de Inu?**  
**¿Lo harán en plena calle frente a las luces de su camioneton?**  
**¡DESCUBRELO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**  
**Y dejá un review jijijiji**


	4. Secuestrada

**Gracias a: Bastard Tendencies , July-Chann, anii, kagome18, JOAN, Akanne Hygurashi, lLexa, Tsushime, Un Guest, karykyakaway, josericardodelgadomendez, TIERNA ORFELINA, Kira Jaeger, Serena Sailor Moon, Mari-O.K**

**RT: **Que bueno que esta Kagome les guste, es diferente a muchas que van a leer! Esto es un OOC full! Este es mi idea del fic, Kagome no es para nada parecida a la Kagome original, tal vez, es igual en cuanto al tema de InuYasha, pero ni en eso, porque aquí si lo odia de verdad (al principio por lo menos...) Les he dicho que vamos a ver la historia de Rin en un capitulo mas, esperen por el!

* * *

**4.**

―Supe que escapabas ―anunció el hombre con pistola en mano y caminando hacia ella ―. No dudé ni dos segundos en venir por ti.

― ¿Para qué? ―gruñó ella aun con el casco puesto―. No puedo ser vista, InuYasha, déjame ir.

La carcajada de él, resonó por el lugar.

― ¿Estás loca? Eres mi prometida, nos vamos a casar.

Fue el turno de reír de ella.

―Tú y yo no somos nada, y si no quieres terminar inconsciente al final de ese callejón, es mejor que te quites de mi camino y te olvides de que me viste.

Él sonrió. Aquella mujer creía poder hacerlo y deshacerlo a su antojo, extrañamente, eso le atraía de sobremanera.

―No tienes en que escapar, acabo de joder tu motoneta.

Ella sonrió bajo el casco.

―Tomaré tu camioneta ―dijo ella tomando las cosas de su motoneta y subiéndolas todas a la parte trasera de la gran camioneta del mafioso.

InuYasha no dijo nada y esperó a que ella terminara de meter todo para abrir la cajuela y subir la motoneta ahí.

― ¿Qué carajos haces? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Quieres que haya rastros tuyos? Estoy ayudándote a desaparecer.

Ella juntó el ceño a más no poder.

― ¿Por qué harías eso? No me conoces, no te conozco y no me agradas en lo absoluto ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El negó, divertido.

―En el momento en el que te vi, te convertiste en mi mujer, Kagome. Eres mía, así de simple.

Oh Dios, ese hombre estaba drogado, estaba borracho, era un psicópata, loco maniaco que tenía el cerebro jodido y lleno de mierda.

― ¿Disculpa? ¡Te has vuelto jodidamente loco! ―gritó como loca―. Si no dejas de decir estupideces, soy capaz de…

― ¿De qué? ―preguntó acercándose a ella, peligrosamente―. ¿De qué serías capaz, Kagome? Te recuerdo que eres débil por ser una mujer, no importa todas las clases de defensa que hayas recibido, no importa que hayas torturado a varios hombres, sigo siendo más fuerte y ágil que tú.

Ella, desesperada y enojada, le lanzó unos golpes que él esquivó expertamente. Le escuchó reír y su carcajada le causo severos estragos que quiso cortar con el filo de una katana.

―Vamos, estamos causando una escena ―la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta él asiento del copiloto.

― ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame, con un carajo! ―gritó enojada, jaloneando y arañando a InuYasha lo más posible.

―Pórtate bien, Kagome ―dijo él cerrando la camioneta con llave y apagando el motor con una llave eléctrica. Escuchó a Kagome gritar y sonrió―. ¿Podrías calmarte? ―dijo él, entrando y viendo como ella trataba de escapar.

― ¡No me quiero calmar! ¡No soy tu captiva! ¡Déjame ir!

― ¿Quieres escapar, sí o no?

Ella guardó silencio y respiró agitada.

― ¡Sí! Pero no contigo ―lo señaló con un dedo.

― ¿Y por qué no? Yo también deseo tomarme unas vacaciones de todo esto.

―No lo entiendes, InuYasha ―dijo ella―. No solamente serán unas vacaciones, me iré por siempre.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la camioneta y el arrancó después de varios minutos en donde ninguno decía nada.

Kagome no dijo nada más y se dedicó a pensar en maneras de escapar. No podía creer que estaba encerrada en una camioneta y no podía hacer nada para salir de ahí.

― ¿Te quieres ir para siempre? ―preguntó él después de veinte minutos de viaje.

―Es mi plan.

―Entonces nos iremos juntos, para siempre.

**Se la llevara y la violara!**  
**Vota _si_ o _no_ dejando un review acá abajo!**


	5. ¡Mía!

**Gracias a: liliane91, YUE AMAR77, KakiaAgonea, FernybellTaisho200, July-Chann, Kagome18, icoshi, karito, JOAN, Chicken Taisho, Guest, Marianux, FernyInuBellamy, smilesx568, AliceSesshTaisho, Bastard Tendencies, KagomeDeTaisho22.**

**ReviewTalk:** Chicas, habrá lemon en los próximos cinco capítulos de Inu & Kag, aquí les dejo una probadita. Me dijeron que por qué si Kagome es tan ruda y etc, se dejó agarrar tan fácil por InuYasha? Bueno, es más que simple! Kagome se siente segura con InuYasha a pesar de que no lo pueda aceptar pronto, abajo está la explicación. Aquí terminamos de ver la historia de Kagome y empezamos a ver la de Rin en los próximos cinco capítulos.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**5.**

Kagome no entendía porque no había escapado ya, había tenido buenas oportunidades para hacerlo y había decidido dejarlas pasar. Una parte de ella sentía que estar con InuYasha era sentirse segura, era sentirse libre de todo aquello aunque el representara una buena parte de lo que el cautiverio dentro de su propio hogar significaba. Pero cuando volteaba a verlo, mientras manejaba y la veía de reojo, sentía algo extraño emanar del hombre peliplateado. ¡Era tan sexy! Había razones que su mente y corazón no querían decirle, no quería mostrar, pero estaban ahí, su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo, los tres unidos por permanecer a lado de ese hombretón, por ahora…

― ¿A dónde me llevas?

Se encogió.

―No lo sé.

―Tengo un pequeño departamento, vayamos ahí.

El levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué compartirías ese pequeño departamento conmigo? ―preguntó confundido.

Ella no respondió, tampoco lo sabía.

Después de dar direcciones y de escuchar a InuYasha decir varias bobadas, Kagome pensó en su hermana y en cómo se estaría tomando la noticia de que ella había escapado. ¿La extrañaría? ¿Estaría feliz con el tal Sesshōmaru Taishō? ¿Ese hombre la trataría bien?

― ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó él al verla ida viendo al frente.

―En mi hermana.

― ¿La niña?

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―No es una niña, tiene dieciocho.

InuYasha rio.

―Es una niña.

― ¿Tu hermano es una buena persona? ―preguntó súbitamente.

El murmuró algunas cosas que ella no entendió.

―Define, buena persona.

Ella suspiró quedito.

―No lo sé… tal vez... ¿bueno con las mujeres?

―Es un hombre noble, no ha tenido muchas mujeres… solo dos, jamás les faltó el respeto y era muy cuidadoso con ellas, las escondía muy bien… ¿eso te calma un poco más?

Ella negó.

―La verdad es que no… necesito hablar con ella primero.

―Es un buen hombre, Kagome ―dijo él―. No te preocupes, Rin estará a salvo con él.

― ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? ¿Qué hay detrás de tus intenciones?

El frunció el ceño.

― ¿Piensas que tengo dobles intenciones?

Ella rio.

―Todos las tienen.

El bufó.

―No sé con qué tipo de hombres te has metido, pero yo no soy así, tampoco Sesshōmaru lo es.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―No sé por qué no lo creo de ti.

El apretó el volante con fuerza.

―No todos somos iguales ―dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

Ella rio.

―Claro.

― ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te lastimó?

Ella gruñó.

―No me hables como si fueras un santo, no lo eres.

― ¡No me conoces!

― ¡Eres un mafioso! Conozco a los de tu tipo.

El paró la camioneta en una acera y volteó a verla ferozmente.

Ella ni se inmutó y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana.

― ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó enojado―. ¿Quién te hico daño, Kagome?

― ¡Ugh! ¡No puedes preguntar esas cosas! ¡No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí!

― ¡Me perteneces! Desde el momento en que nos comprometimos fuiste mía ―bramó.

― ¡No soy de nadie! Y cállate de una buena vez si es que no quieres que me baje de aquí y me vaya corriendo ―amenazó con los ojos chocolates llenos de fuego.

― ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Qué te detiene? ¡Lárgate! ―gritó furioso.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y su ego fue lastimado peor de lo que había sido cuando su padre la había echado de casa esa misma noche. ¡Se sentía tan patética! ¿Cómo había podía pensar que InuYasha Taishō era un buen hombre? ¡No lo era! ¡Era un idiota!

InuYasha quitó el seguro de las puertas y ella abrió la suya rápidamente para empezar a caminar lejos de ahí. ¡Qué mal se sentía! Se sentía tan estúpida, vulnerable y lastimada, no solo por Bankotsu o por su padre, también por ese hombre que apenas conocía y decía que ella era suya y después le decía que se largara. ¿Quién entendía a los hombres?

Escuchó el motor de la camioneta ser apagado y un portazo a lo lejos también. Volteó para ver a InuYasha caminar hacia ella, ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué la seguía? Ella empezó a caminar más y más rápido hasta que se dio cuenta que corría y que InuYasha tras de ella también lo hacía. Sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos y en la boca del estómago que la hizo casi sonreír y sentirse tonta a la vez.

― ¡Detente! ―gritó InuYasha tras de ella.

― ¡Déjame! ―respondió de vuelta.

― ¡Detente ahora, Kagome! ―esa chiquilla corría más rápido de lo debido y era difícil mantener ese ritmo, aunque el mismo fuese muy rápido.

― ¡No! ¡Tú dijiste que me largara!

El gruñó y aceleró su paso alcanzándola y tomándola firmemente del brazo.

― ¡Déjame ir, maniaco! ¡Imbécil, secuestrador, tonto! ―gritó a todo pulmón dándole golpes severos a InuYasha.

― ¡Si tú eres fuerte, yo soy más que tú! Así que deja de pelear ―ordenó.

― ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué tienes que ser más fuerte que yo? ―preguntó desesperada.

―Porque soy hombre y soy tu dueño ―rugió.

― ¡No me hagas reír! ―Dijo a punto de reír―. Te lastimaré de veras si no me bajas.

―No harás nada, cállate ya.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un grosero, desconsiderado, estúpido!

―Sigue ―dijo él como si nada, caminando hacia la camioneta.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Cabrón! ¡Enfermo!

InuYasha sonrió.

―Apuesto a que te enamoraras de mí pronto.

― ¿Cuánto a que no?

―Te casas conmigo.

― ¡Ja! Eso jamás pasara.

―Si te enamoras de mí, te vas a querer casar… yo solo digo.

―Que engreído eres.

―Tú eres muy terca y enojona, por eso nadie te quiere ―comentó con burla.

― ¡Has llegado a tu limite, cabrón! ¡Bájame de una puta vez! ―dio golpes fuertes en su espalda y lo araño y pellizcó hasta que se cansó.

―Puedes seguir haciéndolo, no me molesta ni un poquito ―canturreó feliz de la vida―. Hasta me pone de buenas ―se carcajeó.

― ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto, InuYasha Taishō! ¡Maldigo el día en el que me obligaron a casarme contigo! ¡Lo maldigo mil veces!

El la soltó y la acorraló contra la camioneta.

―No puedes maldecir algo que ya pasó, nena ―le dijo viéndole a los ojos y quitándole mechones de cabello de la cara.

La respiración de Kagome era errática y en extremo agitada.

―Suel―ta―me ―forcejó, pero InuYasha era en extremo fuerte, no sabía si eso le asustaba o le excitaba.

― ¿Por qué quieres huir de mí? Te estoy rescatando, pensaba llevarte a un lugar seguro, esconderte de todo esto, darte un techo, comida, amor… ¿y tú me tratas de esta manera? ¿Por qué rechazas a tu futuro esposo? ―preguntó seriamente.

Ella tragó en seco y quiso bajar su mirada, ¡InuYasha le intimidaba de sobremanera! ¿Pero qué carajos poseía ese hombre que la hacía doblegarse como una mujer sumisa? Ella no era nada de eso, ella era fuerte y mala, no se doblegaba ante ningún hombre, ni siquiera ante los más malos con los que se había topado. ¿Por qué con él sí?

―Te estoy hablando, Kagome ―dijo cuando ella bajó su cabeza y él tomó su barbilla delicadamente para levantarla.

―No me trates como a una niña pequeña ―soltó ella, enojada y con ganas de llorar.

―No lo estoy haciendo, solo te trato como mía, como mi mujer, como mi compañera.

―Quieres controlarme, no soy tu hija, soy una mujer libre y no soy tu mujer, mucho menos tu compañera.

―Serás mi compañera, eres mi mujer, no eres libre Kagome, tal vez estés libre de ellos, pero ahora eres mía. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella reprimió todo lo que esas palabras le causaban, quería tirarlo, quería golpearlo, quería maldecirlo pero a la vez quería hacer de todo con él, sexo, matar, reír, comer y huir lejos.

―Sé que me deseas, Kagome ―susurró él a su oído―. Lo siento.

Ella tragó en seco.

―Quítate, InuYasha ―ordenó débilmente.

El rio contra su cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer.

― ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tienes frio? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Estás excitada? ―preguntó lamiendo su oreja.

Ella volteó los ojos de placer. ¡Pero que putas le estaba provocando ese hombre!

El siguió hasta su cuello y ella suspiró como tonta. Pero que bien se sentía todo eso, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, jamás la habían tratado con tanta sensualidad y delicadeza cuando a la vez la trataban firmemente y rudo.

Tomó su cintura fuertemente apretando su erección contra parte de su intimidad y parte de su estómago.

― ¿Lo sientes? Estoy así por ti, Kagome, por mi mujer.

Ella tensó la mandíbula y aunque se sentía excitada a más no poder, esas palabras no le gustaban.

―No soy tu mujer ―dijo tratando de quitarse de ahí.

―Te dejaré creer eso… para que tu mente se tranquilice.

―Eres tan prepotente ―dijo ella tratando de poner espacio entre ellos poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujando un poco.

―Me amarás de esta forma…

― ¡Amar! Estás loco ―dijo ella.

―Por ti, si ―asintió―. No te resistas, Kagome… estoy aquí para ti, sabes que me deseas.

Kagome no dijo nada y sintió un mar allá abajo cuando él olfateó su cuello como un perro. Le pegó un golpe en el pecho y él volteó a verla.

―Enserio que te odio, InuYasha Taishō ―le dijo―. Esto no cambia nada ―advirtió tirando de su camisa y estampando sus labios ferozmente contra los de él.

Él sonrió y se dejó hacer por Kagome Higurashi, era una mujer fuerte y frágil a la vez, estaba llena de tentaciones que no sabía controlar y que le volvían loco, esa mujer será su perdición.

Él recorrió su labio superior con su lengua y ella se volvió loca dando permiso a su lengua para entrar y explorar, dar batalla y enloquecerla.

―Podríamos hacer de todo aquí afuera… ―susurró él―. Pero es peligroso, es mejor que cambiemos de auto y vayamos a donde tú dices.

Ella se tranquilizó y pensó con la cabeza fría, el hombre tenía razón; estar ahí no era para nada inteligente, debían llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

Había adquirido un departamento hacía muchos años, estaba lejos de Tokio y en una zona familiar para nada llamativa y bastante escondida de todo el zafarrancho al que ella estaba acostumbrada, lejos de su casa y lejos de su vida. Planeaba estar ahí por algunos meses, escondida tal vez, sin ver la luz del día y pidiendo comida rápida o pagándole a alguien para que llevara más provisiones. Pero ahora que InuYasha se encontraba ahí con ella, no sabía cómo cambiarían las cosas. Ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo una nueva vida sin darle nada a cambio, solo la quería a ella y ella no sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

InuYasha parecía ser su escape a todo aquello y empezaba a pensar que todo podía funcionar si ella ponía un poco de su parte.

* * *

**La historia de Rin&Sesshomaru en el próximo capitulo!**  
**Mantente sintonizado!**


	6. Rin & Sesshomaru

**Gracias a: vanemoni, Angelical love, July-Chann, Arovi, Kagome18, sesshoxcris, JOAN, anii, Bastard Tendencies, FernyInuBellamy, miko kaoru-sama, KaterineC, yaki91, Ryunna, mery malfoy.**

**ReviewTalk: **Primer capítulo de Rin! Vimos la historia de Kagome y una poca de ella con Inuyasha en los últimos cinco capítulos, ahora vamos a ver la historia de Rin junto a Sesshomaru y su historia personal también. Que bueno a todas las que les gustó este InuYasha que no deja de molestar a Kagome y ella que lo odia! Es raro leer algo así, por lo regular ella se vive arrastrando por él, es bueno un cambio jaja. Pero en los otros cinco capítulos que les pertenecen a esta pareja, vamos a ver como Kagome cae rendida de poco a poco, InuYasha va a batallar mucho en conquistarla pero al final lo va a logar.

***Gracias a vanemoni, anii y JOAN **por sus halagos y palabras bonitas!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**6.**

― ¿Cómo que Kagome se fue?

Kato se restregó el rostro con mucha fuerza, estaba cansado, triste y desesperado. Kagome había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno.

―Se fue, Rin. Y no creo que vuelva.

Rin respiró fuertemente, Kagome siempre hacia lo mismo y después regresaba, no podía dejarla sola en ese mundo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó empezando a tener miedo.

―Solo lo presiento, ahora ve a dormir cariño, es tarde ―ordenó y el mismo se fue a su habitación para dejar a Rin sola en la sala de aquel condominio lujoso.

Con la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas y con paso tembloroso, se sentó en uno de los bonitos sofás de piel de la sala. No podía creer que Kagome se había ido, ¡no de nuevo! ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como una niña de diez años? ¿Qué no entendía que tenía una familia ahí? ¿Qué tenía una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger?

¡Y ahora con el asunto de los compromisos! ¿Cómo osaba dejarla sola?

Rin Higurashi no era una chica que se quejara por las cosas, no era complicada y se había acostumbrado a tener ese estilo de vida, no le molestaba pero tampoco era lo mejor del mundo, sabía que era peligroso pero hacia lo mejor de ello. Así que cuando su padre había mencionado un matrimonio para unir alianzas y mejorar algo que no entendió bien, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces; aceptó y se enamoró del hombre con el que se casaría.

Si a Rin le hubiesen dicho que se casaría con ese hombre mucho antes, hubiera dicho que si aunque no fuese para unir ninguna alianza. En esos momentos, no tenía a nadie, además de que no tenía muchas amigas y era tarde, no sabía a quién más llamar más que a su prometido, el poco la veía pero le había dado su número para que ella marcara cuando tuviera una emergencia.

Marcó el nombre del hombre y esperó a que contestara, no pasaron ni tres segundos y él ya había contestado.

― ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

Ella sonrió apenas.

―No mucho… ¿podríamos vernos? ―pidió casi en un susurro.

―Claro, iré a tu casa.

―No, papá está aquí… iré a tu condominio ―dijo ella empezando a cambiarse con ropas ligeras para salir.

―Iré por ti, es tarde para que salgas. Te hablaré cuando llegue.

―Gracias, Sesshōmaru. Te esperaré.

Rin no pudo haber estado más contenta de poder verse con su prometido, hasta se sentía culpable de no estar preocupada por su hermana en lo absoluto. Pero sabía que ella estaría bien; todas las veces que Kagome escapaba, regresaba sana y salva a casa, meses después, días, semanas, pero siempre había regresado. Rin dudaba mucho que se fuera para siempre, siempre regresaba a encerrarse a su habitación y no salir por días. Así que se sintió más tranquila al escabullirse para esperar a Sesshōmaru fuera, los guardias la miraban con cautela y ella les sonrió dándoles dulces y comida a todos. Los guardias se encogieron cuando ella se sentaba tranquila a sus lados esperando por el auto de Sesshōmaru.

Él llegó pocos minutos después marcando a su celular pero dándose cuenta que ella ya estaba fuera en compañía de varios guardias de seguridad.

Ella abrió la puerta mucho antes de que él pudiera bajarse para abrírsela y entró con una pequeña mochila por detrás.

―Siento que hayas tenido que venir tan repentinamente… ¿no estabas ocupado, cierto? ―preguntó tímidamente sin verle.

El no captó el mensaje de la pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta que rin no lo veía y no hablaba.

Carraspeó un poco.

―Estoy comprometido contigo, Rin. No haría nada más, con nadie más, ¿lo entiendes? ―dijo fríamente manejando por las calles vacías de Tokio.

Ella asintió y suspiró.

―Lo siento, es solo que…

― ¿Qué?

―Siempre veo a los hombres yakuzas con muchas mujeres y… no lo sé, pensé que tú y tu hermano eran iguales. Discúlpame.

El asintió entendiendo.

― ¿Puedes confiar en mí? ―preguntó él―. Quiero que lo hagas, confía en mí.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió levemente.

―Si… puedo tratar de hacerlo ―le sonrió a penas.

El asintió de nuevo, oliendo la suave fragancia que Rin emanaba.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó notando lo callada que Rin se encontraba.

Por lo general Rin hablaba y hablaba y hablaba hasta que se cansaba y comía dulces, pero ahora solo veía sus manos y de vez en cuando a él.

―Dime, Sesshōmaru ―habló de repente―. ¿Crees que soy bonita? ―preguntó jugando con sus cabellos.

El arrugó el ceño apenas y la vio de reojo.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Vamos, solo responde.

―Sí, eres bonita.

Ella sonrió.

― ¿Hubieras preferido casarte con mi hermana? Ella es más bonita que yo.

Sesshōmaru negó levemente.

― ¿De qué hablas, Rin? Pedí casarme contigo, por eso nos vamos a casar. ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Prefieres casarte con mi hermano?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no… jamás, tú me gustas mucho… ―susurró despacito.

Sesshōmaru contuvo las ganas de sonreír, jamás mostraba expresiones faciales pero desde que esa muchachita había llegado a su vida, no podía más que sonreír como un tonto enamorado.

― ¿Te gusto? ―preguntó molestándola.

Ella se coloró.

―Oh por los Dioses… olvida que dije eso, ¿de acuerdo? ―se tomó el cabello nerviosamente empezando a jugar con él.

El rio haciendo a Rin saltar en su asiento.

―Por ahora lo haré ―advirtió. Hubo silencio y Sesshōmaru volvió a hablar―. ¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas, Rin?

Ella suspiró.

―Aunque debo admitir que no tengo problema alguno con este matrimonio arreglado… y aunque sé que me has dicho que tú pediste casarte conmigo… creo que mi hermana y tu hermano no están del todo de acuerdo. Solo pienso que tal vez Kagome necesitaría de alguien como tú para poder acatar órdenes y…

Sesshōmaru rio de nuevo, haciendo a Rin asustarse de verdad. Jamás había escuchado reír a Sesshōmaru y hacerlo dos veces seguidas, era un poco aterrador.

―Mi hermano está loco por tu hermana ―dijo él sorprendiendo a Rin―. Dudo mucho que tu hermana pueda con él ―se encogió de hombros.

Rin frunció el ceño y habló.

―Kagome escapó hoy de casa… papá dice que tal vez no vuelva ―susurró tristemente.

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja y entró al estacionamiento privado del condominio en el que vivía.

― ¿Te digo algo? ―dijo Sesshōmaru volteando a verla, ella asintió―. InuYasha también escapó de casa de mi padre hoy.

Rin escrudiñó la mirada y después abrió sus ojos como platos.

― ¡Están juntos! ―exclamó casi aliviada―. Por favor dime que tu hermano es bueno ―suplicó.

Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado y asintió. A pesar de no llevar una muy buena relación con su medio hermano, podía decir que era un buen hombre dejando a un lado la vida de mafioso que se cargaba. Jamás le haría daño a una mujer y él lo sabía.

―Estoy seguro que fue a buscarla y estoy seguro que la encontró, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Rin, tu hermana está a salvo.

Rin sonrió y le dio un beso rápido y leve en la mejilla.

―Eres un buen hombre ―susurró antes de salir del auto con su pequeña mochila.

Sesshōmaru se quedó de piedra ante esa muestra tan chiquita e inocente. Salió del auto para ver a Rin esperándolo.

―Disculpa mi atrevimiento ―soltó rápidamente.

El negó.

―Seremos esposos, haremos más que eso ―le advirtió con unos ojos.

Rin tragó en seco y se dejó guiar hacia un elevador que llevaba a la planta alta del condominio, hubo silencio en el trayecto y una vez que llegaron y ella entró, olió la colonia que Sesshōmaru siempre usaba cuando la veía. El matrimonio de ambos se había dado de una forma extraña y peculiar, Sesshōmaru había pedido casarse con Rin y solamente con ella, no había visto a la otra hermana Higurashi y no necesitaba hacerlo, Rin Higurashi sería su esposa, estaba escrito y él terminó por cerrar el trato ante su padre y el padre de ella.

Rin tampoco se había opuesto, se había enamorado de la idea de participar en un matrimonio arreglado, todo era como en las novelas de amor que leía, pero no todo fue con en las novelas de amor que tanto le gustaban… este hombre era completamente diferente a esos protagonistas y ella no era del todo una protagonista en sí; era distraída, parlanchina, tímida en veces y comía demasiados dulces, además, no era rebelde e indomable como todas las protagonistas que leía.

Pareciera que sus actitudes se complementaban al cien y ella no tardó en enamorarse de Sesshōmaru Taishō, su prometido, un yakuza importante y peligroso, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que Sesshōmaru la protegería de todo y todos, no sabía porque pero tenía puesta su confianza en ese hombre desde que le había visto.

Poco sabía que ese hombre también se había enamorado de ella tan solo al verla.

* * *

**Deja un review para que Rin se deje tocar por Sesshomaru.**  
**BYE!**


	7. Dormir

**Gracias a: the princess of the wind, CONEJA, Johan Taisho, Hayde princess, Raquel16SesshxRin, Arovi, July-Chann, Kagome18, Megu mi san, karito, kitty taisho, BA (BastardTendencies) KagomeDeTaisho22, Alejandra.**

**ReviewTalk: **¡Qué bueno que les gustó esta Rin! Como alguien dijo por ahí... no me enrollé con la vida de Rin mucho, la combiné con su próxima relación con Sesshomaru, la razón por la que Kagome tuvo varios capítulos de ella misma, es que es una chica muy complicada, rebelde, ruda y un poco deprimida, por el otro lado... Rin no es así, es más simple, acepta las cosas como vienen y sobre todo, está enamorada del hombre al que le obligaron a casarse. Por eso mismo Kagome tuvo más explicaciones y tuvimos que ver un poco más de su vida, con Rin hay mas simplicidad y Sesshomaru también es un hombre más dentro de sus cabales y digamos "educado". Chicas, si habrá lemon entre Inu y Kag! Esperenlo dentro de tres capítulos cuando regresemos a la vida de Kag e Inu. Para variar es bueno ver a una Kagome así, no siempre linda y que sobre todo este enamorada de InuYasha! Los momentos tiernos entre Rin y Sesshomaru no acabarán, estos dos están locos uno por el otro pero la relación de Inu y Kag va a ser más difícil...

******Por cierto, los próximos diez capítulos serán intercalados, hablare de ambas parejas.

******Tengo un **fic nuevo de Sesshomaru & Rin**, para las chicas que aman esa pareja. Se llama **Claridad**, pasen a verlo!

**Gracias a todas, las amo! Nos leemos en el próximo. **

* * *

**7.**

Rin sabía que no debía de estar en ese condominio, sabia especialmente que no debía dormir con el antes del matrimonio y que tampoco tuvo porque haberse escapado de su casa… su padre la regañaría como nunca al día siguiente, pero estaba bien, se sentía un poco deprimida y Sesshōmaru era el único que ponía sonrisas en su rostro, era como si ya no existiera nadie más que; ese hombre irradiaba una confianza que ella jamás había sentido en nadie más. Se sentía segura a su lado, se sentía bien, plena, como nunca se había sentido, hasta parecía que jamás se había sentido segura en toda su vida… pero Sesshōmaru llegaba y hacia todo, hacia todo el trabajo que su padre debió de haber hecho, el trabajo que su madre no había alcanzado a hacer por completo, la confianza que Kagome no emanaba más, Sesshōmaru se convertiría en su todo y eso le aterraba, le aterraba perderlo en la batalla.

―Sesshōmaru… ―se sentaron en la sala a pesar de ser pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y que ambos tenían sueño y estaban cansados― tú… ¿podrías permanecer a mi lado siempre? ―preguntó tranquila.

El la vio, era pequeña, con grandes ojos y cabello largo y negro. Tenía la finta de pasar por un animalito indefenso, frágil, tierno, gracioso. Rin era la mujer que ahora llenaba sus sueños, no podía creer lo que ella sentía por él, todo el amor que ella irradiaba para él y solo para él, todo ese amor le llenaba de algo que jamás había probado, un sabor extraño a alegría, simplicidad y vida, sobre todo eso, vida.

―No planeaba hacer algo más ―susurró él levantándose y atrayéndola a sus brazos.

Ella sonrió levemente, como pensando en ellos cuando fuese viejos, pensando en que el seguiría a su lado para ese entonces.

―Sé que esto no es apropiado y no pretendo que lo sea… pero quisiera dormir contigo y no quiero que te niegues, Sesshōmaru ―le dijo encerrada en su pecho.

El no dijo nada, caminó con ella a su habitación y ella se cambió a sus pijamas.

―Dormiremos ―dijo él.

Ella asintió y se metió en la cama con Sesshōmaru por un lado.

― ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien? ―susurró ella antes de caer dormida acorralada entre los brazos fuertes y grandes de su prometido.

Sesshōmaru la observó dormir hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido, arrullado por el olor que Rin siempre tenía, aquel que había llegado a imaginar en varias ocasiones.

…

―He dormido tan bien ―susurró Rin sentada a la mesa y comiendo un rico desayuno que Sesshōmaru había hecho.

Sesshōmaru la vio comer y quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

―También yo ―confesó haciendo sonreír a Rin.

―Dime, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? ―preguntó comiendo con muchas ganas.

Él se encogió de hombros

―Mi hermano y yo vivimos un tiempo en Brasil… tuvimos tiempo de sobra y la cocinera de nuestra casa nos enseñó a preparar varios platillos.

Rin asintió sonriendo.

― ¿Has viajado mucho?

Sesshōmaru asintió.

―Pero todavía podremos viajar más tu y yo.

Rin sonrió, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

Un estruendo en la puerta principal los puso al tanto a ambos de que había alguien queriendo tumbar la puerta.

―Será mi padre… ―suspiró Rin parándose.

―No ―dijo Sesshōmaru―. No sabemos si es él. Ve a la habitación ―ordenó severamente.

Ella tembló y asintió yendo a la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada que él entendió a la perfección.

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta encontrándose a cara a cara con Kato Higurashi.

El hombre lo sobrepasaba por centímetros en estatura y ambos se vieron con rostros serios y apretados.

―Exijo que me devuelvas a mi hija en este instante.

Sesshōmaru arrugó el ceño.

―Su hija está bien protegida aquí.

Kato arrugó el ceño cual matón.

― ¡Rin! Si no sales ahora mismo…

― ¡Basta, papá! ―se quejó Rin saliendo detrás de Sesshōmaru― ¡Me voy a casar con este hombre! ―gritó enojada― ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué Kagome y yo nos casáramos? ―se cruzó de brazos.

Kato no vio a su hija, solo veía al hombre alto y de cabello plateado que se encontraba tras su hija.

―Te quiero en la casa ahora.

―Siento haberme escapado, papá, pero necesitaba platicar con alguien ¿De acuerdo? Con Kagome fuera todo es muy estresante, estoy preocupada todo el día y tú no haces nada para mejorar la situación.

― ¿Planeas quedarte a vivir con él?

―Pues no… ―se sonrojó Rin― Solo vine a pasar la noche con él y…

― ¡Durmieron juntos! ―gritó enojado.

Rin se puso roja del coraje.

― ¡Sí! ¡Dormimos juntos! ¡Solo eso hicimos! Sigo siendo tan virgen como cuando vine al mundo, ¡así que no te atrevas a hablar de mi virginidad y mi vida sexual! ―exclamó molesta dejando a Sesshōmaru, su padre y a los guardas que estaban atrás perplejos ante esas palabritas que Rin Higurashi había soltado.

Kato no dijo nada más a su hija y se dirigió a su futuro yerno.

―Cuida bien de ella ―Sesshōmaru asintió―. Rin, no quiero que pases aquí más de una semana.

Y con eso se fue dejando paz y tranquilidad una vez más.


	8. Por el dedito

**Gracias a: karito, sesshoxcris kagome18, blueviolet01, anii, BT, July-Chann, FernyInuBellamy, CONEJA, Daniela Sora DDC, Rin-Lady-of-the West, HarleyQuinn18, Johan Taisho, Almarice, yuri-yu, AzulBlue.**

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, bebas.  
**

**ReviewTalk: **Hemos visto a un Kato muy sobreprotector y no es para menos! Rin apenas tiene dieciocho y Sesshomaru pues no es un jovencito... Aquí como en mi fic Vegas, baby, Kag y Rin son hermanas, siempre me han gustado de hermanas, siento que es lo que deben de ser! Rin es tímida, linda y tierna, pero es hija de Kato Higurashi y hermana de Kagome, tiene un lado fiero y rebelde que saca a relucir de vez en cuando... Quien lo diría, jijiji Y si, en este fic nuestro Sesshomaru sonríe! Nimodo! Jamás lo vemos sonreír o reír y me hacía falta que se riera y que mejor si es de Rin jijiji.

Me despido, las quiero mucho!

* * *

**7.**

―Siento tanto eso ―dijo Rin dejándose caer en el sofá.

Sesshōmaru la observó.

―Está bien, eres su hija pequeña, lo comprendo.

― ¿Si? ―preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

El asintió.

―Si yo tuviera una hija de tu edad también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué soy una niña?

El la vio y se permitió sonreír un poco.

―Nunca dije tal cosa.

―Lo implicaste.

El negó.

Ella asintió.

―Estoy segura que piensas que soy una niñita, ¿no es así? ―se paró y puso ambas manos en sus pequeñas caderas.

El reprimió una risa.

―No, Rin, no lo pienso así ―negó.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos, admítelo!

El empezó a reír haciéndola enojar y avanzar hacia él.

― ¡Dilo! ―gritó dándole picotones en el gran pecho de él.

El rio mientras que el estómago empezaba a dolerle.

― ¡Eres una niñita! ―gritó al fin―. ¿Feliz?

Ella explotó e hizo una rabieta frente a él quien seguía riendo.

―Un día de estos me va a dar un calambre por reír tanto ―dijo él negando suavemente con su cabeza.

―Vamos a ver si ríes ahora ―dijo ella tomando su pene entre su pequeña manita.

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

― ¡Rin!

― ¡Ríete! ―gritó―. ¡Ríete porque te estoy tocando el pene! ―dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Ella se hincó frente a él bajando los pantalones de pijama que traía puestos.

― ¡Pero qué haces! ―gritó tratando de hacerse para atrás, pero había topado con la pared y Rin había descubierto que él no llevaba ropa interior puesta.

―Dios, es muy grande… ―susurró mordiéndose los labios.

―Rin, para esto ―dijo tratando de quitarla de ahí.

― ¡No quiero! Voy a demostrarte que no soy una niñita para que ya no te vuelvas a reír de mi ―agarró su miembro con sus manitas y él saltó.

― ¡Rin, no! ―dijo zarandeándola de los hombros―. No quiero hacer esto contigo.

Ella paró y alzó sus ojos hacia él.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó en una voz débil―. ¿Por qué? ―casi llora frente a él, pero no lo hizo.

Él se talló la cara.

―No es que no quiera hacerlo contigo… es solo que no es el momento, Rin.

Ella bajó su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración casi agitada por sentirse nerviosa y tener el corazón a mil por hora.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó de nuevo―. Nos vamos a casar… los esposos hacen estas cosas, ¿no?

Él le sonrió.

―Sí, pero no pienso hacer nada contigo hasta que estemos casados.

―Eres muy bueno ―le sonrió ella también―. Pero es algo que quiero hacer, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo y hasta me has recibido aquí… y yo…

Sesshōmaru se empezaba a sentir incomodo, expuesto y hablando de sentimientos con esa niñita hincada frente a él.

― ¿Tu…?

―Yo te quiero, Sesshōmaru… ―él la vio con asombro―. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho… y que tal vez tú si pienses que soy una niñita…

―Rin, yo no…

―Espera ―pidió ella―. ¡Pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que me quieras! ―gritó soltando lagrimas―. Por favor déjame hacer esto por ti.

El la vio, enternecido.

―Cariño, las cosas no son así, no te voy a querer más o menos si haces esto…

―Quiero que me quieras también…

―Esto no hará que te quiera, Rin.

Ella lloró más y más tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Sesshōmaru aprovechó para subirse el pantalón y cargarla en brazos para llevarla al sofá.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quieras? ―preguntó hipando.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

― ¿Quién dijo que no te quiero? ―preguntó sonriendo como un canalla.

El corazón de Rin volcó mil veces y se abalanzó contra él besándolo y acariciando su cabello con sus manos.

― ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo me quieres si… no me conoces?

―Te podría preguntar lo mismo.

Ella se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con los cabellos largos y platinados de Sesshōmaru, tenía unos ojos ámbar oscuro muy bonitos, una nariz recta y una piel blanca y dura.

―Te reirás de mí si te lo digo… ―murmuró mordiendo sus labios.

Él sonrió con Rin acomodada entre sus piernas.

―Vamos, no reiré.

―Promételo ―pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

¿Cómo no prometerlo si le daban esa mirada?

―Lo prometo.

― ¿Por el dedito? ―puso su dedo meñique entre los dos y Sesshōmaru arrugó el ceño―. Por el dedito, anda.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Ella alzó las cejas.

― ¿Por el dedito? Prometemos algo serio y lo tenemos que prometer por el dedito… ¿nunca has escuchado de ello?

Sesshōmaru negó.

― ¿Es algo del bando de tu padre? ―preguntó más y más confundido.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con eso de que a los miembros de los clanes les cortan los dedos… ―le dio un escalofrío―. Eso me da ñañaras ―se sacudió haciendo sonreír a su prometido.

― ¿Qué pasa si rompemos la promesa? ¿Le pasará algo malo a mi dedito…? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru subiendo su gran meñique y escrudiñando a Rin con la mirada.

Ella lo vio para después carcajearse en su cara, él sonrió.

―No le pasará nada a tu dedito, pero me enojaré mucho contigo… ―entrecerró sus ojos.

―Bien, lo prometo por el dedito.

Ella sonrió como loca y le enseñó como abrazar sus dedos, el dedo de Sesshōmaru era grande, largo y fino mientras que el de ella apenas y le llegaba a la mitad y era en extremo pequeñito.

―De acuerdo, bueno… no sé si te quiera de verdad… yo creo que si ―se encogió de hombros haciéndole sonreír de nuevo, ¿Cuándo dejaría de sonreír por verla y escucharla? ― ¿sabes todas esas novelas en donde fuerzan a las chicas a casarse con hombres desconocidos? ―Sesshōmaru asintió―. Bueno, yo… bueno esas mujeres siempre se enamoran de esos hombres y yo me emocioné tanto con la idea que… terminé… no lo sé, terminé enamorándome de ti sin conocerte, ¡lo siento! ―exclamó apenada―. Pero si sirve de algo, si me gustas y… me agradas mucho ―terminó sonrojada y sin verlo.

― ¿Es así? ―preguntó él acomodándose en el sofá.

―Oh dios, estás enojado ―dijo mordiéndose los labios inferiores. Él no dijo nada―. ¡Estás enojado! ¡Lo siento, Sesshōmaru! No pretendí que las cosas fueran así, ¿sabes? Yo solo, bueno, pensé que cuando te conociera sería diferente y―

―Basta, Rin. No estoy enojado ―declaró relajado.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Debería de estarlo?

―Bueno, pues si… prácticamente te estoy diciendo que me enamoré de la idea de ser casada a la fuerza contigo, ¡es deplorable!

―No lo es ―se rio él.

―Lo es, ni siquiera te conocía y yo…

―Si nos conocemos de verdad, estoy seguro que nos podremos enamorar y todo dejaría de ser una fantasía de libro ―comentó divertido y haciendo a Rin sonreír y acurrucarse en su pecho.

―Eres bueno.

―Me lo has dicho antes.

―Es que en realidad eres bueno, ―dijo viéndole a la cara― y en realidad me gustas ―sonrió.


	9. Pasado, presente, futuro

**Gracias a: Kagome18, Nina Parker, JOAN, Johan Taisho, HarleyQuinn18, CONEJA, FernyInuBellamy, karito, Bastard Tendencies, vanemoni, Marlene Vasquez, jaz, KagomeDeTaisho22, Rin-Lady-of-the West, Daniela Sora DDC, LuaMinguante, Meaow, KaryTorres, Depassi, marianazavi89.**

RT: Rin es atrevida, claro que sí. Pero es un tipo de atrevida que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerla, es más distraída y tonta que nada... por eso es chistosa y se divierten leyéndola así como yo me divierto escribiéndola. Bueno, tenemos a un Sesshomaru que es frío pero con Rin es todo lo contrario... así de fuerte es la personalidad que Rin irradia, es capaz de deshacer la coraza fuerte y fría de este matón. Rin, por su lado, es muy distraída, no piensa lo que habla y se ríe por todo haciendo que él sea más relajado, claro que esto solo lo muestra delante de ella... hay sentimientos muy fuertes entre estos dos, son tal para cual y se nota de volada.

Falta un capítulo más para que la historia de estos dos termine para dar paso a capítulos intercalados de las dos hermanas y sus respectivas parejas.

Recuerden que he dicho al principio que esta es una historia de capítulos cortos, FCC. Lamento la tardanza estos días, me gradué y tuve muchas cosas que hacer, pero gracias a todas las que leen y dejan un mensaje bello para animarme a seguir escribiendo. Son las mejores lectoras de la vida! Las quiero mucho.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y dejen un comentario bonito.

**cp.**

* * *

**9.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Rin había estado viviendo con Sesshōmaru. Había mandado traer poca ropa de su casa aunque prefiriese las camisas grandes de Sesshōmaru que le quedaban de vestido. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se encontraban viendo películas, acurrucados y comiendo de todo.

Estar con un hombre de esa forma, era extraño. Jamás había tenido novios y de pasar de nada a tener un prometido era lo más bizarro del planeta. No porque ese hombre riese solo cuando la viese o porque le doblaba la estatura por diez mil cabezas… no, era por el simple hecho de que aquello había funcionado, había funcionado a pesar de haber sido planeado por sus padres, por no pedirles opinión y por haber tenido la impresión de que Sesshōmaru era un matón serio y sin sentimientos, y tal vez lo era… pero con ella era diferente. El Sesshōmaru que había conocido había sido un hombre intimidante, con un rostro de hielo impenetrable que apenas y decía dos palabras y la voz congelaba a cualquiera, ¡había sido atemorizante! Pero ahora estaban viendo películas y aquello se sentía de lo más normal, no parecía que ese hombre que tenía por prometido era para nada un mafioso, parecía un hombre común y corriente, un trabajador de alguna empresa. Ese hombre era más normal de lo que ella era.

Sesshōmaru se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella chiquilla en su condominio. Era refrescante tenerla ahí y aunque hubiesen pasado apenas dos días, ya sentía que vivir juntos no sería un problema en lo absoluto. Rin sonreía de más y cocinaba muy bien, llenaba la casa de buenos olores y de carcajadas. Siendo el serio Sesshōmaru Taishō, heredero de Clan Taishō, nadie jamás sabría que el reía y sonreía y que incluso cocinaba, nadie sabría eso más que Rin quien ya había podido disfrutar de su risa, sus sonrisas y de sus delicias culinarias. Rin era esa persona especial de la cual su padre le había hablado una vez, por fin la había encontrado y aunque las circunstancias no eran las más normales o incluso las mejores, estaba agradecido con quien fuera que le hubiese mandado a Rin.

― ¿Has estado comprometido antes? ―preguntó Rin en medio de una conversación para conocerse mejor. Comía panecillos y hablaba con la boca llena haciendo sonreír a Sesshōmaru.

―No, jamás ―ella asintió―. ¿Y tú?

Ella rio.

―Solo tengo dieciocho años, ni siquiera he tenido un novio formal ―se encogió de hombros.

Él levantó una ceja.

― ¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

―Con papá como es… es muy difícil poder salir con chicos… nunca me interesó mucho, pero siempre quise saber que era de lo que todas mis amigas hablaban en la escuela, las maripositas y esas cosas ―le sonrió apenas, él asintió―. Pero ahora lo sé.

Sesshōmaru la observó con el rostro más tranquilo y en paz que tenía, aquello le agradaba de sobremanera, si pensó que Rin era suya al momento de verla, ahora sabía que era un hecho y más sabiendo que ella quería estar ahí con él.

― ¿Te molesta la diferencia de edad? ―preguntó él.

Ella negó de inmediato.

―Nueve años no es mucho. ¿A ti te molesta? ―él negó también―. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ―preguntó curiosamente.

El entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros haciendo que ella levantara una ceja.

― ¿No me lo vas a decir?

―No.

― ¿Y por qué no?

―Un caballero no tiene memoria.

Ella se carcajeó.

―Vamos, no pudieron haber sido tantas ¿o sí?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

―Solo dos ―dijo al fin.

―Ves, dos no son muchas. ¿Y por qué terminaste con ellas?

― ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? No pienso hablar de esto con mi prometida.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Quiero conocerte y eso forma parte de tu pasado, vamos dímelo ―le hizo una carita de perrito.

Él sonrió un poco.

―Terminé con mi primera novia porque era muy celosa y con la segunda porque me engañó.

Rin abrió la boca, ¿cómo alguien había podido engañar a Sesshōmaru? ¡Era tan guapo y caballeroso!

― ¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―No lo sé, yo no podría engañarte ―dijo de lo más natural.

Sesshōmaru sonrió, una sonrisa relajada y sensual, haciendo que el corazón de Rin palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

―Me alegra saberlo.

Ella se carcajeó.

―No pudo haber sido tan celosa esa chica, ¿o sí? ―entrecerró sus ojos.

―Lo era, era un caso casi psicópata. Incluso supe que alguien me seguía siempre, me enteré hasta que terminamos la relación.

― ¡Que loca! ―gritó casi indignada.

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

―Es parte del pasado, ahora eres mi presente y mi futuro, no te preocupes por lo demás.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él.

―Tu pasado es mi pasado, somos una pareja ahora, necesitamos compartir esas cosas porque ayudará a fortalecer el lazo que pretendemos formar, ¿sí? ―habló con una sonrisa linda.

Él no pudo evitar robarle un beso en los labios, suave, tierno y lleno de significados diferentes, de cariño y respeto más que todo.

―Eres un ángel Rin ―susurró haciéndola sonrojar―. Estás segura conmigo, no dudes de ello.

Ella asintió tomando su rostro con sus manitas y acariciando cada parte de él. Esa tarde había resultado ser la mejor de muchas para los dos.

* * *

**Como hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios**  
**Rifaré una pequeña escena a la persona que me conteste:**  
** ¿cuál es el nombre de la espada que Inu no Taisho dejó a Sesshomaru?**  
**La ganadora podrá elegir una escena corta de su pareja favorita.  
¡Muchas gracias!**


	10. Ellos

**Gracias a: Angelinda, anto20142000, DarkAngel008, Ai Kirryu Taisho Kuran, Astrid'Taisho, Katia XD, Meaow, Kitty Taisho H, bruxi, kagome18, Queen-Werempire, Raquel16SesshxRin, chechi, duckan, Bastard Tendencies, FernyInuBellamy, Lily love 12, CONEJA, tenshi-jaz, JOAN, Marlene Vasquez, HarleyQuinn18, Nina Darkholme.**

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me ha encantado leerlos todos, son unas lectoras maravillosas. Muchas gracias a las chicas que me felicitaron por mi graduación y me desearon bonitas cosas, son un amor todas! También, gracias a las chicas por halagar y chulear mi fic, me apenan :$$

**RT: **Amo a las chicas que piden disculpas por no haber dejado review, jaja, no se preocupen! Yo entiendo que estas son épocas de exámenes y cosas tediosas. Respondiendo a varias preguntas, InuYasha y Kagome ya van a aparecer. Recuerden que dije que serían cinco capítulos de InuxKag y 5 de SesshxRin y después, 10 de las parejas intercaladas. Los próximos diez capítulos que siguen, serán de ambas parejas. No desesperen! Bueno, Rin y Sesshomaru son una pareja muy estable, son respetuosos, amables y ella trae felicidad a su vida, él es un hombre serio y de pocas palabras pero ella lo anima a reír y a hacer cosas que naturalmente no haría. En los próximos 10 capítulos veremos a ambas parejas y sabremos más de la historia de ellos y saldrán muchos más personajes. Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les siga gustando, gracias por sus comentarios, las amo!

***Kitty Taisho H s**e ha ganado el premio por haber sido la primera en contestar correctamente a la pregunta (aunque todas contestaron correctamente, esta chica fue la primera) ¡Muchas gracias a todas por participar! **Kitty Taisho H**, puedes elegir una pequeña escena de tu pareja favorita. Si Kitty Taisho H no reclama su premio en un lapso de 10 días, **bruxi** será la chica que podrá elegir la escena.

**PS.** Vegas, Baby no tarda en ser actualizada, esperen por la segunda parte!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos!

* * *

**10.**

―InuYasha y tu hermana están bien ―apuró a decir Sesshōmaru una vez que ella había salido de bañarse.

Rin abrió sus ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Has hablado con ellos?

―Hablé con InuYasha.

― ¿Y dónde están?

Sesshōmaru negó levemente con su cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía ni la menor remota idea.

―InuYasha habló de algún aparato que no pude rastrear, solo dijo que estaba con tu hermana y que ambos estaban bien. Que no los veríamos por un largo tiempo.

Rin se sentó de golpe en la cama y perdió su mirada en el piso de la habitación. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

―No puedo creer a Kagome, no puedo creerlo. Es demasiado inmadura. ¿No se casarán? ―preguntó ella desesperada.

Sesshōmaru la vio con infinito cariño, algo que jamás había hecho y estaba seguro jamás haría con absolutamente nadie más… eso sin pensar a los hijos que sabría tendría con esa mujer que tenía delante. Pensamiento que se guardó en lo más profundo de su ser haciéndolo sentir emocionado de una manera extraña e increíblemente placentera.

―No lo sé, Rin. Dejemos que se arreglen como ellos puedan por ahora.

― ¡Los buscarán! ―exclamó―. Y sabes que los encontrarán.

Sesshōmaru asintió levemente.

―Si tú y yo nos casamos estaríamos uniendo las alianzas de una vez y por todas. No habría necesidad de que ellos dos se casen.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿No?

El negó.

―Entonces está bien ―sonrió apenas―. Kagome no quiere casarse, aunque me parece sospechoso y extraño que estén juntos.

―Te dije que mi hermano estaba loco por ella.

―No la conoce.

―Ella lo rechazó, es suficiente para él.

Rin rodó los ojos.

―Tu hermano es un patán egocéntrico, entonces.

Sesshōmaru sonrió vagamente.

―Lo es.

― ¿Llevas una buena relación con él?

―Es mi medio hermano ―confesó, Rin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero no dijo nada―. Nunca hemos tenido una relación normal, nos llevamos mal y nos ignoramos.

―Pero lo quieres ―sonrió ella con cariño.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y ella pudo interpretar ese silencio a la perfección.

―Supongo que con el paso de los años nos hemos llevado mejor.

―Me alegra.

― ¿Tú te llevas bien con tu hermana?

Rin asintió.

―Somos unidas aunque ella sea en extremo diferente a mí. Ella es… mucho más extrovertida, yo prefiero quedarme en casa y leer y ella siempre sale a clubs a bailar y ha tenido muchos novios… aun así somos parecidas en ciertos aspectos.

Sesshōmaru asintió levemente observando los delicados labios de Rin moverse de arriba abajo. Eran hipnotizantes y a pesar de que quisiera lanzarse sobre ella y besarla como ella lo había hecho con él en el sofá, no podía darse esa libertad; la respetaba de más.

― ¿Tienes una madre? ―preguntó ella tímidamente.

Sesshōmaru la vio desde sus dos metros de altura.

―Tengo dos madres ―respondió.

―Wow, ¿Enserio? ―preguntó asombrada.

―Mi madre vive lejos y la madre de InuYasha pasó a ser mi madrastra y también mi madre. Es una buena mujer de la cual mi padre se enamoró.

― ¿Te agrada?

―Más que mi medio hermano, sí.

Rin rio.

―La familia es importante ¿sabes? ―él la observó con atención―. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y tú tienes dos mamás… ―sonrió un poco, una sonrisa melancólica―. Quisiera tener dos madres así como tú ―rio irónicamente―. Que va, con una me conformo ―dijo soltando lagrimas―. Lo siento, creo que las hormonas de mi periodo me hacen ser una chica llorona. Mi comportamiento ha sido raro en estos días, discúlpame ―se limpió las lágrimas.

Él fue hacia ella y acarició su rostro.

―Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras delante de mí, solo te permitiré llorar si es frente a mí, si me cuentas que es lo que te pasa y porque es que lloras ―advirtió el muy cerca de ella.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se echó a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña y susurrando un Me siento tan sola que le partió el alma a dos a Sesshōmaru.

―Me tienes a mí ahora ―susurró él dejándola llorar en su hombro.

Sesshōmaru y Rin habían tenido la gran suerte de haberse encontrado. Sus pasados eran dolorosos y sus vidas vacías, Rin ahora tenía a alguien más para ser ella misma y Sesshōmaru ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger.


End file.
